concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dinosaur Jr.
J Mascis Solo & J Mascis & The Fog 1985 February 15, 1985 American Legion Hall, Nashua, NH April 3, 1985 Rathskellar, Boston, MA April 30, 1985 Boston, MA July 7, 1985 Maxwells, Hoboken, NJ September 25, 1985 CBGB's, New York City, NY (New Music Seminar, with Sonic Youth, Salem 66, Antietam) September 27, 1985 Center For the Arts, Northampton, MA (with Sonic Youth) 1986 -xx/xx/86 Amherst, MA U-Mass Rehersal -07/14/86 Kansas City, KS Parody Hall other bands: Sonic Youth -07/15/86 Minneapolis, MN First Avenue other bands: Sonic Youth -07/16/86 Milwaukee, WI Papagio -07/18/86 Detroit, MI Traxx other bands: Sonic Youth, Leaving Trains -07/19/86 Indianapolis, IN Hoosier Ballroom other bands: Sonic Youth -07/20/86 Columbus, OH Stache's other bands: Sonic Youth -07/22/86 Buffalo, NY Polish Cadets Hall other bands: Sonic Youth, Pokalon -07/23/86 Rochester, NY Idols other bands: Sonic Youth, Agitpop -07/24/86 Providence, RI Living Room other bands: Sonic Youth, Agitpop -11/23/86 Amherst, MA Hampshire College (Saga Dining Rooms) other bands: Sonic Youth, fIREHOSE 1987 -xx/xx/87 CBGB's, New York City, NY -06/19/87 Charlotte, NC The Milestone -06/20/87 ?????, ?? ???????? -06/xx/87 Morgantown, WV Underground RR -07/08/87 Seattle, WA The Central other bands: Limp Richerds -09/10/87 Syracuse, NY ???????? -09/15/87 Ann Arbor, MI Blind Pig -09/20/87 Richmond, VA Rockitz other bands: Alter-Natives, Pumphouse, Dent -10/10/87 Middletown, CT Wesleyen University -10/23/87 Groningen, NLD Vera -10/24/87 Eindhoven, NLD Effenaar -10/30/87 Deventer, NLD Burgerweeschuis -10/31/87 Deinze, NLD Futurama Fest -11/01/87 Nijmeegen, NLD Doornroosje -11/04/87 Bremen, DEU Modernes other bands: The Gun Club -11/05/87 Braunschweig, DEU Bürgerpark other bands: The Gun Club -11/06/87 Bielefeld, DEU PC 69 other bands: The Gun Club -11/07/87 Hamburg, DEU Markthalle other bands: The Gun Club -11/08/87 Berlin, DEU Loft other bands: The Gun Club -11/11/87 Stuttgart, DEU Longhorn other bands: The Gun Club -11/12/87 Frankfurt, DEU Batschkapp other bands: The Gun Club -11/13/87 Bochum, DEU Zeche other bands: The Gun Club -11/27/87 London, UK Hammersmith Clarendon -12/12/87 Naugatuck, CT Night Shift 1988 -01/09/88 Maxwells, Hoboken, NJ -02/18/88 ?????, ?? ???????? -xx/xx/88 New York, NY ???????? -05/14/88 Philadelphia, PA Drexel University -09/17/88 Maxwells, Hoboken, NJ -xx/xx/88 Los Angeles, CA ???????? -10/05/88 Hilversum, NLD VPRO-FM -10/08/88 Edinburgh, UK Venue Scotland -10/09/88 Groningen, NLD Vera -10/12/88 ?????, ?? Oliver's Chester other bands: Rapeman, Band of Susans -10/13/88 Brussels, BEL ???????? -10/14/88 Leeds, UK Poly -10/15/88 London, UK Mean Fiddler -10/16/88 London, UK Fulham Greyhound -10/17/88 London, UK Astoria other bands: Sonic Youth -10/18/88 Brussels, BEL Ancienne Belgique -10/23/88 Dortmund, DEU Live Station -10/25/88 Bonn, DEU Biskuithalle -10/26/88 Frankfurt, DEU Batschkapp -10/27/88 Munich, DEU Manege -10/29/88 Bonn, DEU Biskuithalle -11/08/88 London, UK Peel Session -11/09/88 Glasgow, UK Revue -11/10/88 Edinburgh, UK The Venue -11/13/88 ?????, ?? Planet X other bands: AC Temple, Kilgore Trout -11/15/88 London, UK Mean Fiddler 1989 -xx/xx/89 Roxbury, MA Fort Apache Studios -01/24/89 Amherst, MA Fort Apache (Andy Kershaw Sessions) -02/05/89 Allston, MA Bunratty's -02/14/89 Sacramento, CA The Kennel Club other bands: Nirvana, Mudhoney, The Walkabouts -02/16/89 Worcestor, MA The Club -02/17/89 Richmond, VA Rockitz -02/18/89 New York, NY The Ritz -03/02/89 New Orleans, LA Jimmy's -03/11/89 Montclair, CA Green Door -03/13/89 Los Angeles, CA The Roxy Theatre other bands: The Lazy Cowgirls & Don't Mean Maybe -03/17/89 Portland, OR Blue Gallery other bands: Raw Head Rex and Grind -03/??/89 Denver, CO Gothic Theatre -03/23/89 Minneapolis, MN -03/25/89 Chicago, IL Cabaret Metro other bands: Precious Wax Drippings -03/27/89 Columbia, MO Blue Note -03/29/89 Columbus, OH Staches -03/31/89 Toronto, ON Lee's Place -04/01/89 Montreal, QB Foufounes Electriques -04/02/89 Burlington, VT Border -04/25/89 London, UK Wessex Studios (Peel Session) -04/27/89 London, UK Powerhaus -04/28/89 London, UK Powerhaus -04/29/89 Manchester, UK Manchester University other bands: Lunachicks -05/02/89 ?????, ?? ???????? other bands: Lunachicks -05/03/89 Newcastle, UK ???????? other bands: Lunachicks -05/04/89 Nottingham, UK Poly other bands: Lunachicks -05/05/89 London, UK University of London other bands: Lunachicks -05/06/89 Portsmouth, UK Poly other bands: Lunachicks -05/11/89 Allston, MA Bunratty's -05/12/89 Long Beach, CA Cal State Nugget Center -05/13/89 Hollywood, CA John Ausomnford Theatre other bands: Christmas and Redd Kross -09/26/98 San Francisco, CA The Kennel Club other bands: The Fluid -10/04/89 Auckland, NZL Powerstation -10/05/89 Melbourne, AUS University -10/06/89 Melbourne, AUS Princess of Wales Motel -10/08/89 Melbourne, AUS Corner Hotel -10/xx/89 Geelong, AUS The Barwon Club 1990 1991 -01/17/91 Maxwells, Hoboken, NJ -01/18/91 New York, NY CBGB's -01/28/91 Tempe, AZ ASU Activity Center -02/04/91 San Fransisco, CA The Kennel Club -02/05/91 West Hollywood, CA The Whisky a Go-Go -02/18/91 Cambridge, MA ???????? -05/17/91 New York, NY The Academy -05/18/91 Boston, MA Citi Club -05/19/91 Boston, MA ???????? -05/21/91 Toronto, ON ???????? -05/23/91 Detroit, MI St. Andrew's Hall other bands: Jane's Addiction -05/24/91 Cincinatti, OH ???????? -06/04/91 Kawasaki, ?? ???????? -06/10/91 Englewood, CO Gothic Theatre other bands: Nirvana and Jesus Lizard -06/11/91 Salt Lake City, UT The Pompadour Rock & Roll Club other bands: Nirvana -06/13/91 San Fransisco, CA Warfield Theatre other bands: Nirvana -06/14/91 Hollywood, CA Hollywood Palladium other bands: Nirvana and Hole -06/15/91 Tijuana, MEX Iguana's other bands: Nirvana and Olivelawn -06/17/91 San Francisco, CA ???????? -06/18/91 Santa Cruz, CA The Catalyst other bands: Nirvana -06/19/91 Sacramento, CA Crest Theater other bands: Nirvana and Kai Kln -06/20/91 Portland, OR Melody Ballroom other bands: Nirvana and Treepeople -06/21/91 Seattle, WA Moore Theatre other bands: Solomon Grundy and Some Velvet Sidewalk -06/22/91 Vancouver, BC 86 Street Music Hall -08/17/91 Worcester, MA The Worcester Artist Group other bands: Gobblehoof -08/21/91 Dublin, IRL McGonagles other bands: Sun Carriage -08/23/91 Berkshire, UK Richfield Avenue (Reading Festival) other bands: Babes In Toyland, Blur, Carter USM, The Catherine Wheel, Chapterhouse, De La Soul, The Fall, The Family Cat, The Fat Lady Sings, Flowered Up, Gang Starr, The Godfathers, The Honeythieves, Iggy Pop, James, Kitchens of Distinction, Mercury Rev, Ned's Atomic Dustbin, Nirvana, Nitzer Ebb, Pop Will Eat Itself, Popinjays, Screaming Target, Senseless Things, Silverfish, The Sisters of Mercy, Sonic Youth, Swervedriver, Teenage Fanclub, Welfare Heroine -08/24/91 Köln, DEU Tanzbrunnen (Monster of Spex Festival) other bands: Babylon Fighters, Bob Mould, Danielle Dax, Nirvana, Rausch, Sonic Youth, The Strangemen, Well Well Well -08/25/91 Hasselt, BEL Pukkelpop Festival other bands: Black Francis, An Emotional Fish, House of Love, Limbomaniacs, Nirvana, The Pogues, The Ramones, Ride, Sonic Youth -08/26/91 Hamburg, DEU Docks other bands: Sonic Youth, Nirvana -08/29/91 Eindhoven, NLD Effenaar other bands: Bob Mould -08/30/91 Groningen, NLD Vera other bands: Bob Mould -08/31/91 Rotterdam, NLD De Doelen (Ein Abend In Wien) other bands: Blur, Charles et Les Lulus, Mark Eitzel, An Emotional Fish, Formosa, Galliano, Hi Ho Silver, Into Paradise, Freedy Johnston, Last Crack, Milltown Brothers, Miranda Sex Garden, Bob Mould, Paris, Jeffry Lee Pierce, Swell Dopa / Magnapop, Quazar, Michael Waisvisz, Wedding Present, The Wonder Stuff -09/07/91 Copenhagen, DNK ???????? -09/11/91 Munich, DEU Theaterfabrik, Unterfoehring -09/13/91 Mezzago, ITA Bloom -09/24/91 Paris, FRA Elysée Montmartre (Black Sessions) -09/27/91 Belfast, IRL ???????? -09/28/91 Manchester, UK Manchester Academy -10/01/91 London, UK ???????? -10/02/91 London, UK Town and Country Club -10/03/91 Birmingham, UK Hummingbird other bands: The Boo Radleys -10/21/91 Maxwells, Hoboken, NJ 1992 -02/06/92 Dallas, TX ???????? -02/07/92 Houston, TX The Vatican other bands: My Bloody Valentine and Babes In Toyland -02/08/92 Austin, TX Liberty Lunch other bands: My Bloody Valentine and Babes In Toyland -02/10/92 St. Louis, MO ???????? -02/11/92 Columbia, MO ???????? -02/12/92 Minneapolis, MN First Avenue -02/13/92 Chicago, IL ???????? -02/15/92 Chicago, IL ???????? -02/16/92 Columbus, OH ???????? -02/18/92 Tallahassee, FL The Moon -02/19/92 Orlando, FL ???????? -02/20/92 Tampa, FL ???????? -02/28/92 Trenton, NJ City Gardens other bands: My Bloody Valentine -02/29/92 New York, NY The Ritz other bands: Screaming Trees and My Bloody Valentine -03/03/92 Boston, MA Avalon -03/04/92 New York, NY Academy other bands: Screaming Trees -03/07/92 Providence, RI Alumni Hall (Brown University) -03/24/92 Manchester, UK Apollo other bands: The Jesus and Mary Chain, My Bloody Valentine and Blur -03/25/92 Glasgow, UK S.E.C.C. other bands: The Jesus and Mary Chain, My Bloody Valentine and Blur -03/27/92 Whitley Bay, UK Ice Rink other bands: The Jesus and Mary Chain, My Bloody Valentine and Blur -03/28/92 Sheffield, UK Sheffield Arena other bands: The Jesus and Mary Chain, My Bloody Valentine and Blur -03/30/92 Plymouth, UK Pavillion other bands: The Jesus and Mary Chain, My Bloody Valentine and Blur -04/01/92 Brighton, UK Brighton Centre other bands: The Jesus and Mary Chain, My Bloody Valentine and Blur -04/03/92 Cardiff, UK National Ice Rink other bands: The Jesus and Mary Chain, My Bloody Valentine and Blur -04/04/92 Birmingham, UK N.E.C. other bands: The Jesus and Mary Chain, My Bloody Valentine and Blur -04/05/92 London, UK Brixton Academy other bands: The Jesus and Mary Chain, My Bloody Valentine and Blur -04/06/92 London, UK Brixton Academy other bands: The Jesus and Mary Chain, My Bloody Valentine and Blur -04/07/92 London, UK Brixton Academy other bands: The Jesus and Mary Chain, My Bloody Valentine and Blur -05/21/92 New York, NY David Letterman -05/28/92 Sheffield, England -06/27/92 Pasadena, CA Rose Bowl other bands: The Cure, The Cranes -07/04/92 San Joes, CA Spartan Stadium other bands: The Cure, The Cranes -11/24/92 London, UK Peel Session -12/03/92 ?????, ?? ???????? -12/08/92 ?????, ?? VPRO-FM Session 1993 -01/22/93 London, UK The Word -02/07/93 London, UK Brixton Academy -02/13/93 New Britian, CT Sports Palace -02/23/93 Atlanta, GA ???????? -02/25/93 Birmingham, UK The Hummingbird other bands: Come and Bettie Serveert -02/26/93 Cardiff, UK Cardiff University other bands: Come -02/27/93 London, UK Brixton Academy -03/02/93 Paris, FRA Maison de la Radio (Black Session) -03/07/93 London, UK MTV Europe (120 Minutes) -03/17/93 Baltimore, MD ???????? -03/28/93 Carrboro, NC Cat's Cradle -03/29/93 Atlanta, GA The Masquarade -03/31/93 Baltimore, MD Hammerjacks -04/02/93 New York, NY Roseland Ballroom other bands: Gumball -04/03/93 Boston, MA Avalon other bands: My Bloody Valentine and Gumball -xx/xx/93 Birmingham, NY ???????? -04/06/93 Toronto, ON Spectrum -04/07/93 Detroit, MI St. Andrews Hall -04/10/93 Chicago, IL Riviera Theatre -04/11/93 Minneapolis, MN First Avenue -04/16/93 Austin, TX Union Ballroom other bands: Spinanes and Gumball -04/17/93 Houston, TX ???????? -04/20/93 Detroit, MI ???????? -04/26/93 Seattle, WA ???????? -04/27/93 Portland, OR La Luna -04/29/93 San Francisco, CA Warfield Theater other bands: Sister Double Happiness and Gumball -04/30/93 San Diego, CA Soma -05/07/93 New York, NY David Letterman -05/09/93 Amherst, MA U-Mass -06/18/93 Vancouver, BC U.B.C. Field (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, and Babes In Toyland -06/19/93 George, WA Gorge Field (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Babes In Toyland, and Rage Against the Machine -06/20/93 Portland, OR Portland Meadows (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Babes In Toyland, and Rage Against the Machine -06/22/93 San Fransisco, CA Shoreline Ampitheater (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Babes In Toyland, and Rage Against the Machine -06/23/93 San Fransisco, CA Shoreline Ampitheater (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Babes In Toyland, and Rage Against the Machine -06/25/93 Salt Lake City, UT Field (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Babes In Toyland, and Rage Against the Machine -06/26/93 Denver, CO Fiddler's Green (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Babes In Toyland, and Rage Against the Machine -06/28/93 Des Moines, IA Iowa State Fairgrounds (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Babes In Toyland, and Rage Against the Machine -06/29/93 St. Paul, MN Civic Center (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Babes In Toyland, and Rage Against the Machine -07/01/93 St. Louis, MO Riverport Ampitheater (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Babes In Toyland, and Rage Against the Machine -07/02/93 Chicago, IL World Ampitheater (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Babes In Toyland, and Rage Against the Machine -07/03/93 Chicago, IL World Ampitheater (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Babes In Toyland, and Rage Against the Machine -07/05/93 Indianapolis, IN Deer Creek Ampitheater (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Babes In Toyland, and Rage Against the Machine -07/06/93 Nashville, TN Starwood Ampitheater (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Babes In Toyland, and Rage Against the Machine -07/08/93 Columbus, OH Buckeye Lake (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Babes In Toyland, and Rage Against the Machine -07/09/93 Milan, MI Milan Dragway (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -07/10/93 Barrie, ON Molson Park (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -07/12/93 Stanhope, NJ Waterloo Village (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -07/13/93 Stanhope, NJ Waterloo Village (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -07/16/93 Stanhope, NJ Waterloo Village (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -07/17/93 Quonset Point, RI Quonset State Park / Airport (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -07/18/93 Philadelphia, PA JFK Stadium Site (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -07/20/93 Charlestown, WV Charlestown Raceway (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -07/21/93 Pittsburgh, PA Star Lake (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -07/23/93 Raleigh, NC Walnut Creek Ampitheater (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -07/24/93 Charlotte, NC Blockbuster Ampitheater (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -07/25/93 Atlanta, GA Lakewood Ampitheater (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -07/27/93 Miami, FL Bicentennial Park (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -07/28/93 Orlando, FL Central Fairgrounds (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -07/30/93 New Orleans, LA Uno Soccer Field (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -07/31/93 Houston, TX Dragway (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -08/01/93 Dallas, TX Starplex Ampitheater (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -08/04/93 Phoenix, AZ Compton Terrace (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -08/05/93 San Diego, CA ???????? (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -08/06/93 Los Angeles, CA Santa Fe Dam (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -08/07/93 Los Angeles, CA Santa Fe Dam (Lollapalooza) other bands: Primus, Alice In Chains, Fishbone, Arrested Development, Front 242, Tool, Rage Against the Machine -08/26/93 Pittsburgh, PA Civic Center -08/29/93 Berkshire, UK Reading Festival -09/16/93 ?????, ?? ???????? -09/17/93 ?????, ?? ???????? 1994 -09/06/94 Northampton, MA Iron Horse Music Hall -09/07/94 Trenton, NJ City Gardens -09/08/94 New York, NY David Letterman -09/09/94 Providence, RI Lupo's -09/10/94 Portland, ME ???????? -09/23/94 Valencia, ESP Arena Auditorium other bands: Santafe -09/26/94 Marseille, FRA La Moulin -10/05/94 Köln, DEU E-Werk other bands: Atari Teenage Riot -10/06/94 Hamburg, DEU Docks other bands: Atari Teenage Riot -10/07/94 Paris, FRA Elysée Montmartre -10/08/94 London, UK Brixton Academy -10/09/94 London, UK The Garage (Secret Show) -10/21/94 Raliegh, NC The Ritz -10/24/94 Baltimore, MD Hammerjacks -10/25/94 New Haven, CT Toad's Place October 27, 1994 Trocadero Theatre, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Kyuss & Juned) -10/28/94 New York, NY Roseland Ballroom other bands: Kyuss -10/29/94 Boston, MA Orpheum Theater other bands: Kyuss and Juned (Prong??) -10/31/94 Toronto, ON Massey Hall November 1, 1994 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH (with Come) November 2, 1994 Agora Theatre, Cleveland, OH (with Come & Juned) November 4, 1994 State Theatre, Detroit, MI (with Come & Juned) November 5, 1994 Riviera, Chicago, IL (with Come & Juned) November 6, 1994 Metro, Chicago, IL (with Come & Juned) November 7, 1994 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN November 12, 1994 La Luna, Portland, OR (With Come & Sleep) November 15, 1994 Warfield, San Fransisco, CA November 16, 1994 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA November 23, 1994 Liberty Lunch, Austin, TX November 26, 1994 Numbers, Houston, TX (With Juned) December 1, 1994 UIC Pavilion, Chicago, IL (With Weezer, Killing Joke, Veruca Salt, Bad Religion & Hole) December 11, 1994 Universal City, CA (KROQ Almost Acoustic X-MAS) 1995 -03/28/95 Wellington, NZL Town Hall -03/29/95 Auckland, NZL Town Hall -03/31/95 Brisbane, AUS Festival Hall -04/01/95 Sydney, AUS Selinas -04/02/95 Sydney, AUS Metro -04/04/95 Perth, AUS Metropolis -04/06/95 Adelaide, AUS Thebarton -04/07/95 Melbourne, AUS The Palace -04/08/95 Melbourne, AUS The Palace -04/10/95 Melbourne, AUS The Palace -04/12/95 Canberra, AUS Anu Bar -04/13/95 Wollongong, AUS Waves -04/14/95 Sydney, AUS Selinas -04/18/95 Tokyo, JPN Liquid Room -04/19/95 Tokyo, JPN Liquid Room -04/20/95 Tokyo, JPN Liquid Room -04/22/95 Tokyo, JPN On Air East -04/26/95 New York, NY Irving Plaza -04/27/95 New York, NY Irving Plaza -04/28/95 Amherst, MA Amherst College other bands: Sonic Youth, Come -04 or 05/xx/95 West Chester, PA West Chester University other bands: Love Spit Love -xx/xx/95 ?????, ?? The Jon Stewart Show 1996 -02/23/96 Chicago, IL Mandel Hall other bands: Henry Rollins -08/10/96 Barrie, ON Molson Park other bands: Alanis Morissette, Frente, Our Lady Peace, and Shudder to Think 1997 -03/28/97 Vail, CO Dobsen Ice Arena -03/29/97 Seattle, WA Snoqualmie Pass -04/02/97 Philadelphia, PA ???????? -04/04/97 Philadelphia, PA Electric Factory -04/18/97 Montreal, QB Cabaret -04/19/97 Loon Mt., NH Totally Board -04/20/97 Portland, ME Pavillion -04/21/97 New Haven, CT Toad's Place -04/24/97 Philadelphia, PA Electric Factory other bands: Sweet 75 -04/25/97 Washington, DC 9:30 Club -04/26/97 New York, NY Columbia University -04/28/97 Baltimore, MD Bohager's -04/29/97 Charlotte, NC Tremont Music Hall -04/30/97 Charleston, SC Music Farm other bands: Sweet 75 -05/02/97 Atlanta, GA Midtown Music Festival -05/03/97 Durham, NC Cat's Cradle -05/04/97 Norfolk, VA Boathouse -05/06/97 Hoboken, NJ Maxwell's -05/07/97 Northampton, MA Pearl Street -05/08/97 Boston, MA Avalon -05/09/97 New York, NY The Roxy -05/12/97 Pittsburgh, PA Graffiti Showcase -05/13/97 Columbus, OH Newport Music Hall -05/14/97 Cleveland, OH Agora Theatre -05/16/97 Pontiac, MI Clutch's Cargo other bands: Smoking Popes and Lotus Crown -05/17/97 Chicago, IL The Vic -05/18/97 Minneapolis, MN First Avenue -05/21/97 Vancouver, BC Rage (CANCELLED) -05/22/97 Seattle, WA Crocodile Café -05/23/97 Seattle, WA RKCNDY -05/24/97 Portland, OR La Luna -05/26/97 San Francisco, CA Slim's -05/27/97 San Francisco, CA Slim's -05/29/97 West Hollywood, CA Roxy Theatre -05/30/97 West Hollywood, CA Roxy Theatre -08/04/97 Glasgow, UK The Garage -08/05/97 Manchester, UK Manchester University -08/07/97 Cambridge Junction, UK ???????? -08/08/97 London, UK Astoria Theatre -08/12/97 Copenhagen, DNK Vega -08/13/97 Stockholm, SWE Water Festival (Vattenfestivalen) -08/15/97 Saint-Malo, FRA La Route D Rock -08/17/97 Köln, DEU Bizarre Festival -08/20/97 Berlin, DEU Kesselhaus other bands: Veruca Salt -08/22/97 Hasselt, BEL Pukkelpop Festival -08/23/97 Dronten, NLD Lowlands Festival -08/24/97 Dronten, NLD Lowlands Festival -08/26/97 Berkshire, UK Reading Festival -09/08/97 Benicassim, ESP Festival -09/28/97 Perth, AUS Metropolis Nightclub other bands: Prickle & Snout -09/29/97 Adelaide, AUS Heaven Nightclub -10/01/97 Sydney, AUS Metro -10/02/97 Sydney, AUS Metro -10/03/97 Melbourne, AUS The Palace -10/04/97 Brisbane, AUS RNA Show Grounds (Livid Festival) -10/07/97 Nagoya, JPN Club Quattro -10/08/97 Osaka, JPN Club Quattro -10/09/97 Tokyo, JPN Liquid Room -10/10/97 Tokyo, JPN Club Quattro -10/22/97 New Orleans, LA House of Blues -10/23/97 Houston, TX Abyss -10/24/97 Austin, TX Liberty Lunch -10/25/97 Dallas, TX The Trees -10/27/97 Lawerence, KS Granada Theater -10/28/97 Omaha, NE Ranch Bowl -10/29/97 Iowa City, IA Union Bar -10/31/97 Chicago, IL The Metro -11/01/97 Detroit, MI St. Andrew's Hall -11/02/97 Toronto, ON Opera House -11/03/97 Montreal, QB Cabaret -11/??/97 ?????, NY Jenny Jones Show -11/06/97 New York, NY Tramps -11/07/97 Worcester, MA Poly Tech (Riley Commons) -11/08/97 Providence, RI Lupo's -11/09/97 Cambridge, MA The Middle East -12/04/97 Dinosaur Jr. Broke Up 2005 -01/2005 Dinosaur Jr. Back Together With Original Line-Up!!! -04/15/05 Los Angeles, CA The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson -04/16/05 Los Angeles, CA Spaceland -06/06/05 Groningen, NLD Vera -06/08/05 London, UK The Forum -06/09/05 London, UK The Forum other bands: Modey Lemon -06/10/05 Donnington, UK Download Festival other bands: Black Sabbath, Velvet Revolver, Garbage, Slayer, System of a Down Megadeth and many many more... -06/11/05 Neuhausen, DEU Southside Festival other bands: Also appearing: Eagles of Death Metal, Flogging Molly, Oasis, Turbonegro, and many many more... -06/12/05 Scheessel, DEU Hurricane Festival other bands: Also appearing: Beck, Audioslave, Queens of the Stone Age, NIN, and many many more... -06/13/05 Berlin, DEU Postbahnhof other bands: Modey Lemon -06/14/05 Amsterdam, NLD Paradiso other bands: Modey Lemon -06/15/05 Ghent, BEL Vooruit other bands: Modey Lemon -07/07/05 Orlando, FL House of Blues other bands: Bloom and Elf Power -07/08/05 Atlanta, GA Variety Playhouse other bands: Bardo Pond & Magik Markers -07/09/05 Norfolk, VA The Norva other bands: Bardo Pond & Magik Markers -07/10/05 Carrboro, NC Cat's Cradle other bands: Superchunk & Magik Markers -07/11/05 Washington, DC 9:30 Club other bands: Bardo Pond & Magik Markers -07/12/05 Northampton, MA Pearl Street other bands: Magik Markers & Blue Vagrants -07/13/05 Philadelphia, PA World Café - WXPN -07/13/05 Philadelphia, PA Electric Factory other bands: Broken Social Scene & Magik Markers -07/14/05 New York, NY Central Park Summer Stage other bands: Broken Social Scene, Radio 4 and Magik Markers -07/15/05 Boston, MA Avalon other bands: Magik Markers & Feathers -07/16/05 Quebec City, QC Quebec City Festival other bands: Human Tornado -07/17/05 Toronto, ON Sun Phoenix Concert Theatre other bands: Meligrove Band -07/19/05 Cleveland, OH House of Blues other bands: Love as Laughter & Cobra Verde -07/20/05 Detroit, MI Majestic Theatre other bands: Love as Laughter & Jason Lowenstein -07/21/05 Covington, KY The Madison Theatre other bands: Love as Laughter & Jason Lowenstein -07/22/05 Milwaukee, WI The Eagle's Club (Rave Bar) other bands: Love as Laughter & Jason Lowenstein -07/23/05 Minneapolis, MN The Quest other bands: Jason Lowenstein & The Reaction -07/24/05 Chicago, IL Lollapalooza -07/30/05 Nigata, JPN Naeba Ski Resort (Fuji Rock Festival) -08/04/05 Pully, CHE Noise Festival -08/05/05 Urbino, ITA Frequenze Disturbate Festival -08/06/05 Benicassim, ESP Benicàssim Festival other bands: Also appearing: Nick Cave, Oasis, Yo La Tengo, Keane, Basement Jaxx and many many more... -08/07/05 Sudoeste, PRT Festival Sudoeste - Zambujeira do Mar/Portugal -08/09/05 Stockholm, SWE Mondo -08/10/05 Helsinki, FIN Tavastia -08/11/05 Oslo, NOR Oya Festival -08/13/05 Las Vegas, NV House of Blues other bands: Alaska! & The Omens -08/15/05 San Diego, CA Soma other bands: Alaska! & Drunk Horse -08/16/05 Anaheim, CA The Grove of Anaheim other bands: Alaska! & Drunk Horse -08/17/05 Hollywood, CA The Avalon other bands: Alaska! -08/18/05 San Francisco, CA The Fillmore other bands: Alaska! -08/19/05 Portland, OR Crystal Ballroom other bands: Alaska! -08/20/05 Seattle, WA KEXP -08/20/05 Seattle, WA The Showbox other bands: Alaska! & Love as Laughter -08/22/05 Vancouver, BC Commodore Ballroom other bands: Alaska! & Love as Laughter -08/25/05 Brussells, BEL Ancienne Belgique other bands: Suicidal Birds -08/26/05 Köln, DEU Monsters of Spex Festival -08/27/05 Reading, UK Reading Festival -08/28/05 Leeds, UK Leeds Festival -08/29/05 Glasgow, UK ABC -08/30/05 Dublin, IRL The Ambassador -08/31/05 London, UK Koko -11/28/05 Ann Arbor, MI Blind Pig other bands: The Scars -11/29/05 Chicago, IL Metro other bands: The Ponys and Magik Markers -11/30/05 Chicago, IL Metro other bands: The Ponys and Magik Markers -12/01/05 Pittsburgh, PA Mr. Smalls Theatre other bands: Modey Lemon -12/02/05 New York, NY Irving Plaza other bands: Love As Laughter & Ghetto Ways -12/03/05 New York, NY Irving Plaza other bands: Love As Laughter & Ghetto Ways -12/04/05 Boston, MA Middle East other bands: The Sunburned Hand of the Man -12/05/05 Boston, MA Middle East other bands: The Sunburned Hand of the Man 2006 -02/26/06 Tokyo, JPN Shibuya Ax -02/27/06 Tokyo, JPN Shibuya Ax -03/01/06 Osaka, JPN Namba Hatch -03/02/06 Nagoya, JPN Diamond Hall -03/05/06 Perth, AUS Club Capitol -03/07/06 Byron Bay, AUS Hotel Great Northern -03/08/06 Brisbane, AUS Tivoli Theatre -03/09/06 Sydney, AUS Metro -03/10/06 Sydney, AUS Metro -03/11/06 Melbourne, AUS Corner Hotel -03/12/06 Melbourne, AUS Corner Hotel -03/13/06 Auckland, NZL Saint James Complex -03/29/06 Dallas, TX Gypsy Tea Room other bands: Dead Meadow -03/30/06 Austin, TX Stubbs BBQ -03/31/06 Houston, TX Warehouse Live -04/01/06 New Orleans, LA House of Blues -04/02/06 Tallahassee, FL The Moon -04/03/06 Jacksonville, FL Freebird -04/04/06 Myrtle Beach, SC House of Blues -04/05/06 Washington, DC 9:30 Club -04/06/06 Carrboro, NC Cats Cradle -04/07/06 Asheville, NC The Orange Peel -04/08/06 Atlanta, GA Variety Playhouse -04/09/06 Nashville, TN City Hall -04/10/06 Memphis, TN Young Avenue Deli -04/11/06 Indianapolis, IN The Vogue -04/12/06 Columbia, MO Blue Note -04/13/06 Lawrence, KS Liberty Hall -04/14/06 Boulder, CO Fox Theatre -04/15/06 Boulder, CO Fox Theatre -04/16/06 Salt Lake City, UT The Depot -04/18/06 Eugene, OR Wow Hall -04/19/06 San Francisco, CA Great American Music Hall -04/20/06 San Francisco, CA Great American Music Hall -04/21/06 Los Angeles, CA Troubadour -04/22/06 Los Angeles, CA Troubadour -05/17/06 Glasgow, UK ABC -05/18/06 Edinburgh, UK Venue Scotland -05/19/06 Camber Sands, UK All Tomorrows Parties -05/21/06 Manchester, UK Manchester Academy -05/22/06 Birmingham, UK Carling Academy -05/23/06 Bristol, UK Carling Academy -05/24/06 Utrecht, NLD Tivoli -05/25/06 Antwerp, BEL Petrol -05/26/06 Bremen, DEU Schlachthof -05/27/06 Dresden, DEU Star Club -05/28/06 Vienna, AUT Arena -05/29/06 Bologna, ITA Flippaut Rock Festival -05/30/06 Rome, ITA Qube -05/31/06 Turin, ITA Hiroshima -06/01/06 Winterthur, CHE Salzhaus -06/02/06 Barcelona, ESP Primavera -06/24/06 Los Angeles, CA The Henry Rollins Show -08/27/06 Lancaster, PA Chameleon Club -08/28/06 Baltimore, MD Ottobar -08/29/06 Brooklyn, NY Warsaw -08/30/06 New Haven, CT Toad's Place -08/31/06 Buffalo, NY Town Ballroom -09/01/06 Ottawa, ON New Capital Music Hall -09/02/06 Montréal, QC Osheaga Festival -09/03/06 Quebec City, QC Theatre Imperial -09/04/06 Halifax, NS The Marquee Club -11/27/06 Portland, ME The Big Easy -11/28/06 Portland, ME The Big Easy -11/29/06 Boston, MA Paradise Rock Club -11/30/06 Northampton, MA Pearl Street -12/01/06 New York, NY Rebel -12/02/06 New York, NY Rebel -12/05/06 Brighton, UK Concorde 2 -12/06/06 London, UK Mean Fiddler -12/07/06 London, UK Mean Fiddler -12/09/06 Somerset, UK All Tomorrows Parties -12/11/06 Dublin, IRL Temple Bar Music Centre -12/12/06 Galway, IRL The Warwick -12/13/06 Paris, FRA Le Zenith 2007 -01/19/07 Tampa, FL Tampa Cuban Club -04/30/07 New York, NY David Letterman -05/09/07 Los Angeles, CA The Late Late Show With Craig Ferguson -05/11/07 West Hollywood, CA The Troubador -05/12/07 West Hollywood, CA The Troubador -05/13/07 West Hollywood, CA The Troubador -05/14/07 Los Angeles, CA Jonsey's Jukebox -05/15/07 San Francisco, CA Slim's -05/15/07 San Francisco, CA Amoeba Records -05/16/07 San Francisco, CA Slim's -05/17/07 Portland, OR Crystal Ballroom -05/18/07 Seattle, WA The Showbox -05/19/07 Olympia, WA Capitol Theatre -05/20/07 Bellingham, WA The Nightlight -05/22/07 Victoria, BC Sugar Nightclub other bands: Awesome Colour and Uncut -05/23/07 Vancouver, BC The Commodore Ballroom -05/25/07 ?????, ?? Liquid Generation -05/25/07 Calgary, AB MacEwan Ballroom -05/26/07 Edmonton, AB The Starlite Room -05/27/07 Saskatoon, SK The Odeon Events Centre -05/28/07 Winnipeg, MB The Garrick Centre -05/29/07 Minneapolis, MN Triple Rock -05/30/07 Minneapolis, MN Triple Rock -05/31/07 Chicago, IL The Abbey -06/01/07 Chicago, IL The Abbey -06/02/07 Chicago, IL The Abbey -06/03/07 Ann Arbor, MI Blind Pig -06/04/07 Ann Arbor, MI Blind Pig -06/06/07 New York, NY Irving Plaza -06/07/07 New York, NY Irving Plaza -06/08/07 Toronto, ON Phoenix Concert Theatre -06/09/07 Montréal, QC Club Soda -06/10/07 Burlington, VT Higher Ground other bands: Lou Barlow -06/11/07 Cambridge, MA Urban Outfitters -06/13/07 Tulsa, OK Cain's Ballroom -06/15/07 Ft. Collins, CO Aggie Theatre -06/16/07 Denver, CO Westword Music Showcase -06/17/07 Aspen, CO Belly Up -06/18/07 San Antonio, TX Sunset Station -06/19/07 Dallas, TX The Ridglea Theatre -06/21/07 Atlanta, GA The Tabernacle -06/22/07 Nashville, TN City Hall -06/26/07 London, UK Scala -06/27/07 Amsterdam, NLD Paradiso -06/28/07 Friborg, CHE Fri-Son -06/29/07 Munich, DEU Olympic Stadium -06/30/07 Berlin, DEU Postbahnhof -07/01/07 Hamburg, DEU AOL Arena -07/05/07 Byron Bay, AUS Hotel Great Northern -07/06/07 Brisbane, AUS Tivoli Theatre -07/07/07 Sydney, AUS Metro -07/08/07 Sydney, AUS Metro -07/09/07 Auckland, NZL The Studio -07/11/07 Canberra, AUS University of Canberra -07/12/07 Melbourne, AUS The Forum -07/13/07 Adelaide, AUS The Gov -07/14/07 Perth, AUS Club Capitol -07/20/07 Valencia, ESP Benicassim Festival -07/27/07 Storas, NOR Storafestivalen -07/28/07 Emmaboda, SWE Emmaboda Festival -07/29/07 Copenhagen, DNK Vega -08/09/07 Tokyo, JPN Quattro Club -08/11/07 Tokyo, JPN Summersonic Festival -08/12/07 Osaka, JPN Summersonic Festival -08/14/07 Paredes de Coura, PRT Paredes de Coura -08/17/07 Hasselt, BEL Pukkelpop Festival -08/18/07 Erfurt, DEU Highfield Festival -08/19/07 Biddinghuizen, NLD Lowlands Festival -08/22/07 Groningen, NLD Vera -08/23/07 Eindhoven, NLD Effenaar -08/24/07 Paris, FRA Rock en Seine -08/25/07 Reading, UK Reading Festival -08/26/07 Leeds, UK Leeds Festival -08/27/07 Edinburgh, UK Liquid Room -08/29/07 Wiesen, AUS Two Days a Week Festival -09/03/07 New York, NY Webster Hall -09/04/07 Philadelphia, PA Trocadero -09/05/07 New York, NY Late Night With Conan O'Brien -09/08/07 Los Angeles, CA The Wiltern -09/09/07 San Francisco, CA Mezzanine -09/11/07 Seattle, WA Neumos -09/12/07 Portland, OR Crystal Ballroom -11/20/07 Pittsburgh, PA Mr. Smalls -11/21/07 Buffalo, NY Town Ballroom -11/23/07 Boston, MA Paradise Rock Club -11/24/07 Boston, MA Paradise Rock Club -11/27/07 Washington, DC Black Cat -11/28/07 Raleigh, NC Lincoln Theatre -11/29/07 Knoxville, TN The Valarium other bands: Awesome Color and 1220 -11/30/07 Asheville, NC Orange Peel -12/01/07 Jacksonville, FL Freebird -12/02/07 Orlando, FL The Club at Firestone -12/03/07 Athens, GA 40 Watt Club -12/05/07 Memphis, TN Young Avenue Deli -12/06/07 New Orleans, LA House of Blues -12/07/07 Austin, TX Emo's -12/08/07 Dallas, TX House of Blues -12/09/07 Oklahoma City, OK Diamond Ballroom -12/11/07 Iowa City, IA Picador -12/12/07 Omaha, NE Slowdown -12/13/07 Kansas City, MO Voodoo Lounge -12/14/07 Denver, CO Ogden Theatre -12/15/07 Aspen, CO Belly Up 2008 -01/24/08 Aspen, CO Aspen Mountain -02/09/08 Olympic Valley, CA Squaw Valley Basecamp Pavillion -03/24/08 Nagoya, JPN Club Quattro -03/26/08 Tokyo, JPN O-East -03/27/08 Tokyo, JPN O-East -03/28/08 Osaka, JPN Club Quattro -05/12/08 Dublin, IRL Spirit Nightclub -05/13/08 Belfast, IRL Spring & Airbrake -05/15/08 London, UK Koko -05/17/08 Somerset, UK All Tomorrows Parties -05/18/08 Somerset, UK All Tomorrows Parties -05/20/08 Köln, DEU Live Music Hall -05/21/08 Hamburg, DEU Markthalle -05/22/08 Schorndorf, DEU Barbara-Künkelin-Halle -05/23/08 Munich, DEU Muffathalle -05/24/08 Praha, CZE Palac Akropolis -05/25/08 Vienna, AUT Arena Vienna -05/26/08 Linz, AUT Posthof Linz -05/28/08 Geneva, CHE Usine -05/29/08 Zurich, CHE Abart Music Club -06/02/08 Torino, ITA Hiroshima Mon Amour -06/03/08 Milan, ITA MusicDrome -06/04/08 Firenze, ITA FLOG Auditorium -06/05/08 Rome, ITA Circolo degli Artisti -06/07/08 Athens, GRC Fuzz Club -06/09/08 Tel-Aviv, ISR Zappa Club -06/10/08 Tel-Aviv, ISR Zappa Club -06/12/08 Oslo, NOR Norwegian Wood Festival -06/13/08 Seinajoki, FIN Provinssirock Festival -06/14/08 Stockholm, SWE Where the Action Is Festival -06/15/08 Copenhagen, DEN Vega -07/10/08 Nijmegen, NLD Doornroosje -07/11/08 Amsterdam, NLD Melkweg -07/12/08 Brugge, BEL Cactus Festival -07/20/08 Chicago, IL Pitchfork Music Festival -09/05/08 Belgrade, SRB Tasmajdan (Jelen Pivo Live) -09/06/08 Vitoria, ESP Azkena Rock Festival -09/19/08 New Haven, CT Toad's Place -09/20/08 Troy, NY Revolution Hall -09/21/08 Catskills, NY All Tomorrow Parties -09/24/08 Asbury Park, NJ The Stone Pony -09/25/08 New York, NY Terminal 5 other bands: Meat Puppets and Built to Spill -09/26/08 New York, NY Terminal 5 other bands: Meat Puppets and Built to Spill -09/27/08 Boston, MA Orpheum Theatre